


Timkon Week - Under Lock and Key

by dean_writes



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, TimKon Week 2020, Under Lock and key, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_writes/pseuds/dean_writes
Summary: for day one of timkon week:)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: TimKon Week





	Timkon Week - Under Lock and Key

Tim knew he shouldn't have trusted the bastard. And honestly, it was his fault for letting his guard down; he should've been suspicious from the beginning when Dick 'has-to-meddle-in-everyone's-relationships' Grayson asked him and Kon to help him with some vague 'problem'.

Kon and Tim walked by Dick's sides as he led them through the cave, descending some stairs that Tim didn't even know were _there_ and leading them to what looked like a large storage room. When he flipped the light switch some LED tube lights went on, flickering and dim.

"This is one of the most barricaded places in the batcave," Dick talked as they walked in, "Pretty much no way out once your in- unless you have the key." Tim didn't like the look on his face when he said that.

"That's interesting and all," Kon spoke before Tim could, "but what does that have to do with what we're doing...?"

"Well," Dick replied, "Tim, remember that time you were telling me about your crush on Kon? And how you were waiting for the opportunity to finally come clean?"

Tim stopped walking immediately, his whole body going rigid. Kon stopped too, looking completely bewildered.

When Dick spoke again his voice came from where they entered, "well, consider this that opportunity." The door slammed shut even as Tim sprinted to it. There was a telltale click and the door was locked.

Tim slammed his fist multiple times on the door, "Dick! Open the door right now! Dick!!" He yelled, even though he knew he wasn't listening.

He continued to yell before giving up and surveying the room. 

"So..." Kon spoke but was cut off before he could continue.

"We're gonna get out of here," Tim said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt, "There has to be some way out."

"But Dick said-"

"He was just fucking with us," Tim growled, "wanted us to abandon any attempts. There's definitely some way, there always is."

Kon sighed and decided to humor him.

Half an hour later of searching the whole room and pretending to be interested in Tim's attempts, Kon spoke.

"Is what Dick said true?" He asked, deciding not to beat around the bush, "did you really tell him that?"

Tim tensed slightly but otherwise didn't show any signs of having heard him. Kon rolled his eyes.

He stopped and folded his arms. He waited a few moments before Tim turned towards him angrily.

"What are you doing? Help me fin-"

" _Or_ we can just wait for Dick to come and let us out; he can't leave us here forever."

"Why _wait_ when he can just get ourselves out _now_?" Tim went back to examining the wall for some hidden trigger or something. He honestly wasn't really looking for anything, he knew it was pointless, but he'd rather stare at a wall than have to admit to crushing on his best friend.

"We could always just, y'know, _talk_ ," Kon offered.

Tim hesitated, "that's stupid, what would we even talk about?" 

"You know what."

Tim sighed, "can we not?"

"We'll have to eventually, doing it now would get it over with." 

Tim bit his lip but didn't respond.

"I just want to know if what Dick said was true, if you really confided him about- about liking me," He paused, embarrassed, "or, if it isn't- why?"

Tim stared at him then turned away, "it... it's true. But I didn't want it this way I just- I don't how it could change the team dynamic or if it could cause problems with fighting and uh... I- I just thought we could... talk about it."

"Then let's talk about it."

"What's the point?" Tim went back to inspecting the wall, or at least pretending to, "it's stupid and it doesn't even matter if you don't like me back-"

"I never said that," Kon countered. Tim looked at him surprised but then quickly turned away, flustered.

"And I don't think you actually care about any of that, I think-" he moved closer so Tim was cornered against the wall and had nowhere to look but at Kon, "-you're just too scared to admit you like someone."

Tim's face flushed in embarrassment and anger, "are you accusing me of being a coward?"

Kon smirked, "maybe."

"Then you're sadly mistaken," Tim hissed, bristling and stepping closer, trying to defend whatever pride he had left.

Kon smirked, "prove me wrong, then."

And Tim was pretty sure his brain was broken, because had fallen for Kon's trick like an absolute _idiot_. There was no way to get out of this because Kon had him trapped- literally and metaphorically.

So Tim surged forward and kissed him. But it was short and chaste because he was still a little bit pissed about walking into this. Again, literally _and_ metaphorically.

But clearly that wasn't enough for Kon, because of instead letting Tim out, he placed his arms on the wall on either side of him and kissed him again. Tim didn't move away or stop him, just stood there trying to process it. 

He had imagined and wanted this so much for so long but now that it was actually happening he was kinda overwhelmed. 

He started kissing back after a few seconds, and his legs felt weak and he was sure he was blushing harder than he has before but it didn't really matter.

It wasn't like this was his first kiss, he's kissed multiple girls before but this was somehow _different_. Because a kiss has never made his stomach flutter like this and he's never enjoyed it this much. Kon's lips were rough, unlike how soft all the girls before had been, and his hands were strong and gripped Tim's waist instead of wrapping around his neck. And he never had to tilt his head up and lean in to reach their lips.

And he was so wrapped up in it that he didn't notice the door had opened and Dick spoke.

"I knew this would work, but i didn't think _that_ well."

Kon and Tim flushed, quickly moving away from each other and trying to look as casual as they could.

"You were watching us." It wasn't a question, just a statement.

"Of course I was watching, I had to know when to finally let you out. And to make sure you didn't get _too_ friendly."

"Dick!" Tim flushed at the implication.

Dick waved his hand dismissively, "you guys are free to leave anyway," before he disappeared out the door he turned around, "that is, if you don't want to finish what you started."

"Dick!" Tim yelled again, even though the idea sounded pretty appealing at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to make this quick so sorry it's ooc and kinda rushed:( but i hope it's okay enough


End file.
